disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fandral
Fandral is one of the Warriors Three. His fellow warriors are Hogun and Volstagg. Fandral was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. ''Marvel Cinematic Universe Thor: The Dark World Fandral is Asgard’s finest swordsman, which serves him well as a member of the Warriors Three. Alongside Volstagg and Hogun, Fandral fights to protect Asgard from any and all foes. When not using his sword to smite his enemies, Fandral uses his charm and good looks to woo the ladies. During the Battle of Vanaheim, Fandral, Sif and the others Asgardians fight against the Marauders until Thor arrives and decides to fight with a warrior Marauder. Thor smashes Korg with a one blow of Mjolnir, seeing this Fandral says that the next time they should start with the biggest. Fandral and the others return to Asgard to celebrate the victory. After the attack of the Dark Elves, Thor, Heimdall and the Warriors three devise a plan to prevent another attack, which consisted to release Loki to help them to go to the land of the Dark Elves. While fleeing, Fandral fights against Einherjar guards, allowing Loki and Thor go Svartalfheim to save Jane. Other Appearances The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes During "The Siege of Asgard" Fandral is one of the Aesir who help the Avengers when the heroes are stranded in the Nine Realms. Character traits Fandral is a serious man, one of the most skilled warriors in Asgard. He's loyal to his friend and fearful for his enemies, but he's extremely polite, even on the battlefield. Although he's often irritated by Volstagg's endless appetite, he'd give his life for his teammates. As all Asgardians, Fandral possesses superhuman physical attributes, such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes. His superhuman dexterity, speed, and agility are all significantly greater than the average Asgardian male. He's and incredibly skilled swordsman, his weapon of choice being a foil. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian Physiology:' Fandral possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Asgardians, Fandral is superhumanly strong and possesses physical strength of an average Asgardian male. At his peak, Fandral is able to lift about 30 tons. **'Superhuman Speed:' Fandral is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Fandral's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Fandral's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and high calibre bullets without sustaining injury. **'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Fandral's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissue of a human. As a result, Fandral is actually much heavier than he appears. This increased tissue density also contributes somewhat to his physical strength. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Fandral ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. However, Asgardians aren't completely immune to ageing, as some other god pantheons are. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:''' Despite his body's resistance, Fandral can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as slashes and punctures can fully heal within hours, whereas broken bones can heal within a few days. However, he isn't able to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. Abilities Fandral is a master swordsman, with centuries of experience in hand-to-hand combat. Thor refers to Fandral as "the best of us with the blade. Fandral is also exceptionally handsome and charming, giving him a great deal of success in dealing with women. Strength level Superhuman Class 50. Fandral possesses the strength of an average Asgardian male, and is therefore able to lift around 30 tons.Superhuman Speed: Fandral can run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. Gallery Fandral_poster.jpg Fandral_EMH.jpg HogunFandralVolstagg-Thor.jpg FandralDark.jpg VolstaggFandral.jpg Fandral TDW Concept Art.jpg Asgardians.jpg Fandral SMASH.png Tumblr miivnpSOZU1rh9jdmo1 1280.png Tumblr mier3mtU9Q1rh9jdmo4 1280.png Odins throne room Asgard.jpg thor-darkworld_0449.jpg ThorFandralParty-TTDW.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Asgardians Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World characters Category:Warriors Category:Animated characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Adults Category:Swordsmen Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Aliens Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Gods